


Armored Robin

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Armor, Costume, Digital Art, Fanart, Gargoyle, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creaky, leathery, heavily-armored Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armored Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Pencil, inked and colored in GIMP
> 
> Te [asked for "creaky, leathery, heavily-armored Robins" similar to Bermejo's art](http://community.livejournal.com/illustrate_me/10214.html) in the [LJ community Illustrate Me](http://community.livejournal.com/illustrate_me/). Unfortunately I can't draw well enough to emulate the style, but I did my best to make Robin's costume look heavy and armored rather than spray-painted on.


End file.
